My New Job
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: [Sequel to Birthday Promotion] Sasuke just started his new job as Tsunade's assistant, and he's already going crazy. Sakura asks what's wrong, and when he tells her, she can't really take the news, but Naruto can! [SasNar Yaoi][M for Reasons]


My New Job

**A/N:** I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stay away. I wanted to write another lemon _soo_ bad. You see, I was reading the other oneshot (Birthday Promotion) for mistakes and stuff (and to fill my craving for sasunaru-ness xp) and I had such a fucking erg to write another one. xDD So, uh, here goes the very early sequel to Birthday Promotion!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boy-on-boy), sex (--lots of hot sweaty sex--), drugs, all that shit. ((Done in Naruto and Sasuke's POV's))

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Co., because if I did, the series would be so twisted, Goobers would be falling from the sky. . .and Sasuke would be a naked smexy peep-hole model.

"speaking" / _thinking_ / normal / **author (me)**

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

It was a completely average day. . .Well average other than the fucking dragon lady hovering over me every damn minute she can, when she's _not_ giving me ridiculous orders.

Ever since Naruto and I had our little confession sex ritual, she's been on me like a fat boy on a chocolate bunny. Come on already. . .I didn't do anything. . .other than go against her orders and have sex with _her_ (as she proclaims) Naruto. Hmph. He's not _hers_. He's MINE. I'm the one who had hot, loving sex with him. . ."SO BACK OFF, BITCH!"

Oops. . .I said that aloud, didn't I?

"What was that, Uchiha? Back off of what exactly?" I heard her spit out at me. I cringed at her tone of voice and looked over to the her that does paper work, rather than sleep.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," I whisper lowly so that I don't make a decision I will definitely regret by jumping her ashy, old lady ass.

"No, I think it is something. Just why exactly do you want me to back off, Uchiha?" I gaze over slowly to see her arise from her chair. I lift my head and turn my body fully so that we're facing each other. Shizune wasn't in the room because it was my shift as side-desk assistant. This could get ugly. . ._and bloody_.

"Why exactly would I back off of something that is rightfully mine? I took care of him, when he had no one, treated him like my son, and then you come back from that snake hole and try to swoop him off his feet? I don't think so, little boy. You chose to leave him in the dust just so you could have _power_. _You are shit_. **_Filthy, Uchiha shit_**. So I don't think _I_ should be the one backing off, you fucking brat."

By the time she was finished I found her face so close to mine, I could see my reflection in her heavy burgundy eyes.

I glared as hard as I could. That's all I chose to do, because like I said before, I rather not make the hugest mistake of my life and try and challenge someone like her. . .She was a legendary sanin after all. Of course, so was my snake-of-a-teacher, but who knows what the girl of the three could do, especially having such an attitude as she did.

I spun around on my heel so fast that I could have given her whiplash and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke-san, where are you going? Your shift isn't over." I heard one of the workers in the tower say as I treaded down the hall, away from that _bitch _Naruto called a second mother.

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

_I wonder if I could get Tsunade-no-baachan to give Sasuke-kun the day off_, I think as I walk down the hall towards Tsunade-no-baachan's office.

Tsunade was pretty mad at me, but she held most of her glares towards Sasuke. She said that he went against her specific orders to stay away from me. Like that would ever happen. Neither one of us would ever agree to that.

And if you're wondering, yeah, I decided that I'm fully gay now, thanks to Sasuke giving me a slight shove over the line. I'm happy we're together now. Sakura doesn't know yet. No one does, other than Tsunade-no-baachan, Shizune-neechan, and that one worker that walked in on us. I'm thinking of telling Kakashi. He'd definitely understand. He knows us the most, after all. Plus, he's gay too. Although, his relationship with Iruka still gives me the creeps. It's like the two people you look at like fathers are having sex with each other. . .Ew, okay, I need to sto–"OUCH!"

I look up from my intent gaze to the floor to see the one person I was going to visit bang heads with me.

I rubbed my forehead and smiled. "Oh. Hey! I thought you were still on your shift. What happened? . . .She make you clean the toilets again? Jeez, she's really got to let this go. . ."

"Tell me about it." I frown at his low tone. He seemed sad, rather than angry. . .Okay, so it was more like a mixture of both.

"What's wrong?" I ask and take his hand, heading back the way I came from.

"Nothing," I feel him squeeze my hand. "It's just, that bitch keeps fucking claiming I don't deserve you because of leaving to Orochimaru. It's like I get a freaking lecture every fucking shift. Kami, kill me already. This is torture enough."

"Sasuke, can you really blame her? You actually pondered back and forth about killing me to have power." I shouldn't have said that. I could feel him cringe, his heart shriveling up into a cold little rock.

"Sorry, I didn't–"

"Nah, you're right. But, you know, I didn't do it, not because I didn't want to be like _"him"_, but because I valued your friendship way too much to give it up for power. You were the only real friend other than Sakura I've ever had after all." I watch as he slightly turns his head towards mine with an almost non-existent smile.

I smile brightly back and turn his body towards mine. He's still a little taller than me, so I have to lean up to kiss him.

"Yo–Oh wow. This is new. . ."

I turn my still puckered lips to the interrupter. I feel Sasuke's hot glare next to me.

I take my hand away from Sasuke's and put it behind my back, like I had something to hide. "Hey, Kakashi. . ." I say nervously. I wanted to tell him, but not in front of Sasuke. He may not like it if I did.

"So you two have finally gone at it, huh? I see. Well congrats." I blinked once. . .twice. . .three times before I could make clear his words in my mind. "Wait–what? You approve?" I ask and walk closer.

"Why wouldn't I? Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you two get along? All those years of you trying to read my books have finally paid off, Naruto." His hand goes to my head and he softly plays with my golden hair. I'm not that much shorter than him though, so he had to actually lift his hand for once.

"Yeah, well, seems like you're the first. That bitch, Tsunade, keeps chomping at my head for taking _**her** Naru-chan_."

Sasuke's words were like razors. It cut through so deep I winced. I turned towards him and frowned. "You have to let it go too, you know. You're her assistant now. Plus, she's our Hokage. You have to like her at least a _little_ bit."

"Make me," was his reply and he walked past both me and Kakashi down the large flight of spinning steps.

I sighed and looked back at Kakashi. "Why do I love him?"

I see him shrug and pretend that I see him smile under that dark-blue mask. He walks over to the window and sits down on the opened ledge.

I go over and sit down also, looking out the window to the large, popular village I hope to one day be leader to.

"So, are you going to tell anyone?" he asks while looking at me. I don't look back and continue to stare out the window. "I don't know. I want to, but what if Sasuke doesn't? He may get mad at me if I do. He probably wants to keep "us" a secret." I avert my gaze to his face, which has its normal, calm expression.

"Well, if I know Sasuke, he can't get at mad at you for anything. Since his 'stage' he's been so nice to you, the girls are envious." He chuckles a bit and tilts his head to the side with his one shown eye (arched).

"But what about Sakura? She'll be devastated. . .Actually, it'll be pretty funny won't it? Instead of having the urge to kill _me_ for taking Sasuke, she'll want to kill _Sasuke _for taking **_me_**. Very weird." I laugh a little and try to put on the kindest smile I can, though hard.

"Ooh, you're right. That'll be a scary sight to see. . .Let me know when you tell her. I wanna watch." I can actually see the smile through his cover-up.

I laugh fully now and get up after him. "Ja, Naruto," he waves and proceeds down the hall behind me. "And don't worry, everything will be fine."

He's gone around the corner by the time he says his last word. I sigh and hurry down the staircase. I wanted to catch up to Sasuke fast before he did something stupid.

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

I was mindlessly punching and kicking at a tree. I just needed to let off some steam was all.

I felt someone's chakra run up behind me. I labeled it as Sakura and started to subconsciously kick and punch harder.

_Stupid Tsunade-bitch, stupid Kakashi, stupid Orochimaru, STUPID SAKURA–_

"AHH!" When I actually came to I found my leg outstretched towards Sakura's head, which she caught before it hit her. _Well, I wasn't completely off target_, I thought and smirked.

"What was that about?" she asked as I put down my leg.

"Nothing, just stressed from the new job," I half-lied and sat down against the tree trunk, wiping at my sweat-drizzled face.

She sat down in front of me on her knees, skirt tucked underneath. She smiled and tilted her head. "I'm sensing there's more to it."

"Yeah, well, if I told you, you'd probably kill me. Literally," I explained. It's true- Some people just can't handle the truth. I finished wiping my face with my sleeve and threw my head back against the tree, letting the slight summer-time breeze splash through me.

"Oh come on, I'd never do that, even if I actually could. Tell me what's on your mind." I felt her come up next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. She was more like a sister to me now, than a friend. Although, her having a crush on Naruto makes me want to bash her face in, we're still really close. It relieved me when I found out she didn't like me anymore, but pissed me off to an unknown extreme when I found out she didn't like me anymore because she "loved" Naruto.

Because I didn't really care what she thought, and also kind of made me happy that I won, _because I always win_, I decided I'd tell her. She couldn't hurt me anyways. "Fine," I started off, "Naruto and I are now a couple. I made him officially gay. We had hot, sweaty man-sex in Tsunade-sama's bathroom. I'm mad because she doesn't approve, and thinks I don't deserve him. . .I guess that's the basic summary of why I'm pissed off."

My shoulder suddenly felt cold against the short breeze as I realized she wasn't leaning on me anymore. I looked over to where she previously was with one eye open, and saw her fainted on the ground. I lifted my head from its spot against the tree with my eyes wide. "Wow." I quickly picked her up bridal style, prepared to bring her to the infirmary.

I heard a screech from who other than Naruto coming up to the area. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA? . . .You told her, didn't you?" I watch with interest and a smirk plastered on my face as he slaps his hand to his forehead.

I shrugged and said cockily, "She wanted to know what was wrong with me, so I told her. She apparently couldn't take the news."

He shakes his head and sighs. I smirk wider. He was so cute when mad and confused. _I just might have to take advantage of that_.

We rushed to the infirmary. . .Well _Naruto_ rushed to the infirmary, while I went at a relatively normal pace. I didn't really care. All I cared about right now was just getting her to a nurse and _getting in Naruto's pants._

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

We made it to the infirmary in good timing. I ran up to the desk and said, "Get Shizune-neechan. Tell her Naruto needs her help." The woman nodded and went off on her errand.

I sighed and looked back at Sasuke and the unconscious Sakura. Sasuke was smirking like a madman. I shook my head and leaned against the desk. _Sad-is-tic jerk_. **-in the words of Jonathon xp (from Full Moon wo Sagashite)**

"What are you smirking about _now_?" I asked and lifted my head to him.

". . .Just thinking of how to _do you _**_this time_**. I'm not sure if I should start with your lips and end up at your dick, or vise versa. And how many rounds would you like to have? I'm thinking a good **_five_** should cover my needs. . ."

I slapped my hand to my head once more and shook it forcefully. _He IS a madman. . .A sex-crazed, sadistic MADMAN!  
_

I turned around facing the desk when I heard footsteps. It was Shizune-neechan as I expected. "Naruto? What happened? Why is Sakura-chan unconscious?"

"Erm. . .Sasuke said something he shouldn't have to her. . .and she uh, couldn't take the pressure. . .In terms. . ." I tried explaining, with effort.

"He told her you two were a couple, didn't he?"

I sweat dropped at how obvious the insanely and cruelly smirking Sasuke could be at times.

"And Sasuke-san, please don't walk away from your post anymore. Tsunade-sama literally went through the roof. . .which _I_ had to fix." She sighed and went over to take Sakura from Sasuke's arms.

"Sorry, Shizune-chan." Well at least he liked Shizune. That's _something_ to lift my spirits.

We followed Shizune-neechan to a room where Sakura would be staying until she woke up (and got better. . .).

We stayed in the room for who knows how long. It must have been a pretty bad hit to Sakura if it's taking this long for her to come to.

I'm guessing Sasuke was growing impatient because he kept looking over to me across the room with lustful eyes. He was sitting in the seat at the other side of the room, while I was in the chair next to Sakura's bed.

I watched with mild interest as he stood up and slowly walked over to the door. He locked it by putting a near-by broom through the two double-door's handles.

_Oh no. . ._ I thought as he gradually came over to me and slyly slid his hands around my neck, sitting down face-front in my lap. He wrapped his legs around my tight waist and smirked.

"Sasuke. . .Not here. What if Sakura wakes up. . .?" I asked in a low tone, as if someone was listening in on our conversation.

"Well, she won't see anything she probably hasn't seen before, right?" he stated more than asked and started going at it on my neck.

I moaned silently and threw my head back. He stood up and grabbed my hands, leading me to a spot behind Sakura's bed and laid me down on the floor gently.

He once again threw off his dark black shirt and did the same for my jacket. I stared lovingly at his tan chest and torso, and felt an oncoming nosebleed. I cursed under my breath and pinched my nose to push the blood back down.

He chuckled slightly. He teared open my black net wife-beater for the second time. I glared at him while he smirked. "I'll run out of shirts if you keep doing that."

He shrugged and said, "I'll buy you more." He smirked wider as he removed our remaining clothing as if I was a rag doll being changed for a tea party.

He munched down on my right nipple, and I screamed. He has to stop doing that, or my nipples are going to be permanently bruised. . .

He licked and sucked and all that jazz, then went to the other one. I started to get bored of doing absolutely nothing in my spot under him and brought his head up to mine. I attached my lips to his and entered my tongue.

While he was going along with our little make-out session, he decided to use his hands for something and stroked my member softly, the other hand resting quietly at my head.

I moaned into his mouth and removed myself from him. He smirked wider and moved down my body, just like the last time. When he reached the Kyuubi's seal, I could feel heat blaring inside of me. I'm guessing that whatever feelings the Kyuubi had towards Sasuke, Sasuke would definitely not mind. I didn't want the Kyuubi to take over though. _I _wanted to be the one making Sasuke moan, not him.

And so Sasuke met with my member once more and I see him smirk with naughty thoughts. . .When does he ever _not_ have naughty thoughts, really? He inserted it into his mouth and pumped fast. I moaned in ecstasy and grabbed his head. I pulled his hair subconsciously, to try and push down the oncoming cum. I guess he could tell it was coming because he smirked and said, "Go ahead," while keeping his mouth around it.

I did as suggested and let go of both his hair and the held-back cum. It all spurted out in one blast into his mouth. He brought his mouth away from my cock and licked his lips lustfully. He brought his finger to my member and sampled the cum, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. "Damn, you taste good, kit," he breathed out slyly and licked all the remaining cum off my dick and his drenched hands and fingers.

I smirked and sat up with all my strength. I reached out for his head and brought it towards mine. We kissed passionately as I heard a moan coming from the bed above us. "Crap," I moaned into his mouth. He refused to let go of my lips and held tighter onto my body pulling me more to him.

"N-Naruto. . .Are you there. . .?" I watched from one eye as she sat up. _Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep. . .!_ I chanted in my head as Sasuke continued to kiss my lips, then went down to my neck, and so on.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw us going at it. She blinked several times, then rubbed her eyes, then blinked again, like she just had to be dreaming.

. . .And of course she fainted once again, thanks to Sasuke's obsessive need to suck at my body.

"Er. . ."

Sasuke shrugged at the sight and continued down my body.

---

I just LOVE doing these lemons. xDD Oh my god, I had such a nose bleed when doing this. My mom freaked out (since im sick, and that's obviously a bad sign that im having nosebleeds). . .Well, I couldn't just tell her, "Sorry mom. I was writing a sex scene between these two boys, and I got mad horny, so don't worry, it's nothing serious." Lmfao. Hope you enjoyed. And if you did, TELL ME because then maybe I'll write another. xDDD

Sasuke: That was like the best day of my life. . .

KDLH: (slaps hand to face) You're such a fucking horny boy! God Damnit!

Naruto: (sprawled out on the floor, very tired)

KDLH: SEE! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Sasuke: (shrugs and drags Naruto into bedroom)

KDLH: AGH! NOT AGAIN! I JUST CLEANED MY SHEETS! (runs after them and bangs on door loudly)

-KUMi >_ demon lovin hunter_


End file.
